


Фол

by chumy



Series: Azzurrini [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Italian U21, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chumy/pseuds/chumy
Summary: Так нельзя. Потому что это неправильно, потому что так не договаривались, это фол в атаке, безусловно.
Relationships: Alberto Aquilani/Riccardo Montolivo
Series: Azzurrini [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729471
Kudos: 1





	Фол

Вообще говоря, так нельзя. Потому что это неправильно, потому что так не договаривались, это фол в атаке, безусловно.  
От Рима до Флоренции двести семьдесят восемь километров.  
Они всегда говорили «триста».  
От Рима до Флоренции три часа в поезде, шаффл в плеере, мысли не о том.  
Они всегда встречались на нейтральной территории.  
Он так удивляется, стоит на пороге, глаза кажутся ярче, чем обычно – может, потому, что сам кажется ужасно бледным. Еще и свитер дурацкий: под горло, крупной вязки, черный.  
Этот свитер хочется снять, стянуть с него, наверняка же колючий, он даже не выглядит мягким; и взгляд у Монтоливо…  
Черная шерсть пушистая, теплая, и руки у Рикардо нежные, хоть и холодные.  
Они пропускают все очевидные вопросы. «Почему ты приехал? – Захотелось». «А раньше?… - …» «Ну, с днем рождения же… - О, спасибо».  
Мебели мало, диван разобран, и Альберто удерживает Монтоливо от спешной уборки постели.  
Так еще ни разу не было.  
Чтобы сидеть на ковре, чтобы из света – тусклый торшер, чтобы красное вино из стаканов, они не звенят, если чокаться, стукаются глухо. Чтобы он не в том же, в чем сам Альберто, а - надо же, черный свитер, под горло, что же ты такой мерзляк, Дино.  
Чтобы медленно, невыносимо, непривычно, медленно, губы пахнут вином, медленно, ворс ковра отпечатывается на голой спине.  
Они всегда торопились.  
И так, чтобы кровать шире полуторки, чтобы он обнимал, засыпая, а не наоборот, чтобы так мало слов на двоих за целый вечер – так еще не было.  
Это неправильно, так нельзя. Так не договаривались, фол последней надежды, красная, удаление.

**Author's Note:**

> По времени это январь 2007. Написано было в 2007.


End file.
